


FAHC Poetry

by catforqueen



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: FAHC, GTA V AU, fake achievement hunter crew - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8038009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catforqueen/pseuds/catforqueen
Summary: A collection of poetry about the FAHC.





	1. This Is What It Is

Heralded by explosions,

They arrive.

Masked and cheering,

Weapons held above their heads.

Triumphant,

Before the battle has even begun.

This is what it is

To be a Fake.

 

Trailing diamonds,

He arrives.

His enemies swear,

His blood must be,

Golden ichor;

If only they could see him bleed.

With a wild cry and a wicked smile,

He announces his presence

And with it, his victory.

This is what it is to be,

Gavin Free.

 

With fire in his eyes,

He arrives.

He brings the explosions,

And the danger.

His enemies vow,

They have heard a bear’s roar,

After his fires have faded.

He does nothing to quiet 

These rumors.

You will find him standing

Guard at the shoulders of

His team.

This is what it is to be,

Michael Jones.

 

Silent and unannounced,

He arrives. 

“He is a ghost,” 

His enemies cry.

For they will never know he is there

Until he is long gone. 

Unless he wants you to know,

This is when you must be careful.

For his presence is not without

Its own dangers.

This is what it is to be,

Jeremy Dooley.

 

With precision from afar, 

He arrives.

It is only once you are dead,

That you even knew he

Was standing by.

Waiting above and providing cover,

To his team down below.

His enemies cower in fear,

At each exclamation of “YOLO”

A promise that their “once”,

Is now over. 

This is what it is to be,

Ray Narvaez Jr.

 

Carried on whispered rumors,

He arrives.

His enemies are afraid to speak of him,

Because they believe he will be summoned

By the sound of his name.

He is a mystery,

Known only by those closest to him.

He is a tiger on a leash,

Pull too hard,

And it is you he will devour. 

This is what it is to be,

Ryan Haywood.

 

Protection incomparable,

He arrives.

Prepared to fight and die

For those he has chosen.

Constantly underestimated,

He is as much a part of this world

As the others.

His enemies listen

For chopper blades and engine revs.

The blatant mark of

“The Transport”.

Who always gets his team

Out safe.

This is what it is to be,

Jack Pattillo.

 

Plans and commands spilling from his mind,

He arrives. 

He built this team,

Of the reckless, the hungry, 

The alone, the afraid. 

He rules this city. 

From its dark, rank underbelly,

Swarming with the powerless,

To its ivory towers,

Teeming with the corrupt and blood thirsty.

There is nothing in this city,

That he does not know,

Does not control,

Does not prepare for.

His enemies cannot imagine 

The weight on his shoulders.

And yet, he does not falter.

He does not let them see, 

What only his team knows.

This is what it is to be,

Geoff Ramsey.

 

Guided by a leader,

Who has hidden himself

Behind ink-drawn masks.

Protected by a man 

Underestimated, at

Their enemies’ peril.

Befriended by the man

Who trades in secrets

And murder.

Watched from a distance

By the sharp shooter

With a pink sniper rifle. 

Delivered info by

The short and silent

Ever present danger.

Leaving a trail of destruction in their wake

A gift from the loud and angry boy

That no one was willing to hear.

Gilded in gold

By the boi who sees in each of them

Gem stones of the purest quality.

Their enemies have nothing to say.

For those who rise against them

Do not stand for long.

This is what it is,

To be a Fake.


	2. AH (After Heist)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A run-down of how the crew winds down after a heist.

This city has learned

To cower in fear

When the Fakes finish a heist.

 

The heists themselves

Are already dangerous

To begin with.

 

But a victorious 

Fake AH Crew

Can bring the city to its knees.

 

If the civilians are lucky

The boys will stay

Indoors tonight.

But luck is not a word 

These citizens are familiar with.

 

Each heist miraculously

Turns the crew into a

Team of well-trained professionals 

Blessed with singleness of purpose.

But their celebrations are 

Another matter.

 

Wild beasts

Savagely carving destruction

Into the city streets.

 

No one has forgotten

The Celebration of the Bank Heist

When three city blocks were

Razed to the ground.

 

Or the Plane Heist

When the initials “J. P.”

Where carved into Main Street

With bullets from a fighter jet.

 

Citizens recall the Edgar Heist

When hundreds of farm animals

Were released into the streets.

 

Or when the Golden Boy

Stole every diamond 

In the city.

 

Followed by the celebration

Where every liquor store

Was emptied the next morning.

 

Their heists are destructive

But their celebrations

Are devastating on their own.

 

Citizens, avoid the streets tonight.

The Fakes are coming.

And they are victorious.


End file.
